


Watch the Sun

by Kali_Blue



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Horror, Mystery, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_Blue/pseuds/Kali_Blue
Summary: Six used to be afraid, once, of the world around her. She almost missed the feeling.Once upon a time, she would not have fearlessly looked over a warped and bent city. The haunting whispers and despairing screams were simply something she ignored.
Kudos: 57





	Watch the Sun

Six used to be afraid, once, of the world around her. She almost missed the feeling.

Once upon a time, she would not have fearlessly looked over a warped and bent city. The haunting whispers and despairing screams were simply something she ignored. The city seemed to be perpetually drenched in darkness.

She’d settled herself over the top of a tall high-rise, back against a railing and tiny hands tightly clutched around a music box. One of her hands moved down to smooth a wrinkle in her raincoat. Movement to her left caught her eye.

A boy in a blue shirt sat beside her. He pointed to her left and she followed the finger. A flickering humanoid shape with sharp teeth in darkness. She felt static in the air and metal on her tongue.

She looked at the boy. The boy, well, Six didn’t know who or what he was. A shaggy haired child who just usually sat beside her. Just smiled faintly when she turned her attention to him. Occasionally warning her of danger if it was close. Like now. In normal circumstances he was just _there_ , staring off into the distance like he was looking for something.

She waved a hand and the shape disintegrated into ashes. It did not have time to scream. The boy disappeared.

For a while she played the music box, a tiny yellow speck across the urban landscape.

A rumble in her stomach. Painful. Six sighed and stopped.

A dark apparition responsible for the hunger flickered at the edge of the high rise, crimson eyes blinking. The vague shape of a young girl. She pointed down.

 _Hungry,_ the dark girl said

 _Yes_ , Six responded.

Six walked to the edge and jumped into an alley. 

Six didn’t know what creature she landed on, only that its bones gave way with a satisfying crunch. Something with four human legs, no face and razer sharp talons. She ripped out its guts first, savouring the bloody taste in her mouth. It was slow to die.

So involved was Six with her eating that she didn’t notice the hairs on back of hair neck stood on end. Her body warning her of danger before her mind caught up.

The boy and the dark girl noticed before she did. They flickered into existence. Both pointing as one to the danger.

Static in the air again. It prickled almost painfully through her body, starting at feet and travelling upwards. _That_ got her attention. 

At the end of the alley, a flickering man stood beside a broken television half sunk into the mud. His black suit and fedora did nothing to hide blank eyes and corpse like appearance.

He flickered in, and out, and in again. She stared, blood still on her hands. Then the thin man was in front of her face.

Contrary to her expectations, he only held out a hand. Like he once had oh so long ago. 

She took it.

***

As she was dragged into a television there's a split second were Six catches a reflection on the screen. One of a dark-haired woman wearing a flowing yellow kimono. A white mask covered her face.


End file.
